


Neon Pink

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, dean's a goof, fluffy dean, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean had been dating for several months before deciding you were ready to take the next step - a first for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Pink

You pulled your legs up to your chest and giggled slightly. You and Dean had been dating for several months before you had talked about sex. From the beginning he had known you had never done anything – it was a dragon he had saved you from when you met. You knew his history and his experience, but you didn’t let that bother you. He had promised to go when you were ready – not a minute before. And you were finally ready. The day before you had started talking to Dean about taking that next step. He assured you that he didn’t want you to feel like had to do anything. “I want this, Dean.” You put your hand on his cheek and pulled him closer to you. “I want this so much. I’m ready.”

Which left you sitting in the middle of the bed watching your boyfriend dance around the room trying to make you laugh and relax.

 

“You’re crazy,” You giggled.

 

“Crazy in love with you.” He retorted making you laugh even harder ducking your head against you knees. He crawled onto the bed and crouched in front of you. His hand came up to your face and lifted it up.

 

“Crazy for ya.” He whispered. You rolled your eyes at him. He pulled himself back off the bed. Dean went back to his playful dancing as he started tugging his shirt off. You watched him toss the shirt across the room. He grabbed your ankles and you laughed as he pulled you across the bed. He hauled you up on your knees and grabbed the hem of your shirt.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked again. You smiled gently and nodded allowing him to pull the shirt up and over your head. You saw his eyes roam your chest before jumping back to your eyes. He smirked before reaching around and unhooking your bra and pulling it down your shoulders. His hand came up and cupped your breast lightly. His thumb ran over your sensitive nipple and twisted gently. You instinctively arched your back into his touch.

 

“You are so beautiful.” He breathed. You smiled gently appreciating his words. He never failed to make you feel loved.

 

“You’re pretty nice yourself.” You teased. You played with his short hair running it through your fingers.

 

“Come on,” He said pushing your back. You giggled slightly as you fell back on the bed. Dean quickly teased the waistband of you pajama pants before carefully pulling them down your legs. He came back up and fiddled with the waistband of your panties.

 

“You still sure?” You nodded. He smiled at you before pulling them off you. He pulled you further down so you were barely on the bed, your legs dangling off and he settled between your legs. You tried not to be nervous as he pulled your legs over his shoulders. You were prepared somewhat for what he was doing, but you still jumped as he made contact with your sensitive skin. He kissed his way up your thigh before finding your center.

 

“Dean,” you gasped as he pushed his tongue into you. You bit down on your bottom lip and pushed your head down against the bed. Your hands twisted into the bedspread as he found every sensitive spot in you before pulling your clit gently between his teeth.

 

“Dean, shit.” You breathed and he pulled away.

 

“We know I’m doing good when I make you swear.” He teased. You wanted to roll your eyes but couldn’t as he moved back to you pulling your clit back into his mouth with more intensity.

 

“Dean,” you gasped again. You felt yourself growing closer and closer to your first orgasm at the hands of someone beside yourself. Dean had to hold our hips down as you came moaning his name. He climbed onto the bed next to you as you came down from your high.

 

“That was…” You started.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said smugly as he lay on his side, his fingers trailing up your stomach and between your breasts. A grin broke out across Dean’s face.

 

“I’ve got something else.” He said before practically jumping off the bed. You pushed yourself up on your elbows eyeing him warily. He stood in front of you and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants. You rolled your eyes at his antics.

 

“You ready for this?” He asked playfully and you nodded. You ducked your head into your hands and laughed uncontrollable as he pulled down his pants down to reveal his neon pink boxers.

 

“Dean, where did you even…” you managed between laughs. You managed to pull yourself together.

 

“As nice as those are, I’m thinking… off.” You smiled up at him as you lay back down opening yourself up to him. You watched his face turn serious as he tugged his boxers down and moved over to you. He lay down on top of you and kissed you gently; his hand wrapped around your head, pulling you close.

 

“Dean,” you breathed lightly. “I’m ready,” You said with growing confidence. Dean carefully moved so his arms were keeping him up on either side of you. Your eyes shut as you felt him line up with you and push in slightly. You whimpered slightly at the stretch and Dean slowed even further. You nodded slightly letting him you were okay. He whispered comfortingly in your ear, telling you that you would be okay and that he wouldn’t hurt you. You relaxed as his words washed over you. When he was all the way in, you shifted slightly adjusting to the new feeling.

 

“Tell me when you’re good.” Dean said. You took a few breaths before nodding.

 

“I’m good.” You whispered. Dean leaned down and kissed you gently before moving. You couldn’t help but gasp; Dean knew exactly how to move to pull every ounce of pleasure out of you.

 

“Dean,” You moaned and shuddered slightly. He stopped thinking he hurt you.

 

“Don’t stop,” You said smiling up at him. Relief broke across his face before his smirk returned. You held each other tightly as he rocked into you repeatedly. You looked at him questioningly as he let go with on arm and snaked it between your bodies. But you whimpered in realization when he found your clit. His lips found yours as he pushed you to another orgasm. All the feelings were almost overwhelming as you got closer and closer.

 

“Just let it go,” Dean whispered in your ear. And with that, you came hard again, Dean coming with you. He pulled the waves of pleasure over you making it last as long as he possibly could. You felt boneless as he pulled away from you and crossed the room. He grabbed some tissues off the dresser and carefully cleaned you up before grabbing your pajamas from the floor and redressing you and him. You were almost asleep by the time Dean crawled in bed behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

 

“You good?” He asked quietly. You nodded and hummed contently.

 

“I love you,” he whispered and you turned over in his arms, your face just inches from his.

 

“I love you too, Dean.”

**  
  
  
**


End file.
